Hot and cold rolling are metal forming processes in which stock sheets or strips are passed through a pair of rolls to reduce the thickness of the stock sheet or strip. In some cases, the rolled strips are processed or otherwise treated after rolling. For example, rolled strips may pass through a coating line to apply a coating of polymeric materials or other suitable coating to the rolled strips. After the coating is applied, the coated strip may be cured in an oven. In many cases, rolled strips emerge from the oven with center waves or other distortion along the strip that reduce the overall flatness of the strip. It is thus desirable to improve the flatness of the metal strip.